Oniria
by Biso47
Summary: El mundo aburrido y gris que envuelve a la doctora Nishikino, la incitan a descubrir nuevos lugares que solo ella se puede imaginar, lugares que solo existen dentro de su cabeza; en sus sueños. Sin embargo, algo cambia cuando ese mundo de sueños se ve perturbado por una chica que no conoce y que repentinamente aparece para molestarla; aunque ella también oculta algunos secretos.


Buen Día. Espero que estén todas/os muy bien.

Pues bien, por fin pude escribir otro OneShot, y esta vez es por motivos del cumpleaños de Maki... ¿Qué? ¿Qué me tarde un mes en actualizar por el cumpleaños de Maki? Ustedes no se fijen en eso, la intención es lo que cuenta jajaja. Bueno, ya en serio, la verdad es que tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo por el cumpleaños de Maki ya que, si no me equivoco, cada año escribo para su cumpleaños, creo que van tres años consecutivos al igual que por el cumpleaños de Nico, así que no quería que este año fuera la excepción.

**Importante: **Hace mucho que no escribía un songfic, y la verdad, lo extrañaba. Hay una canción que pueden escuchar en cierta parte de la historia para que sea mas mágica su lectura. La canción se llama: **[Sakura iro no Yume — Tzu-chieh Wen]** o, para más fácil, busquen: **"Deemo Sakura iro no Yume"** en Youtube y les saldrá la canción. Como siempre, y para quien guste, la canción estará publicada en mi Facebook para mas comodidad.

Pero bueno, no les hago mas pesada la introducción y espero que disfruten de esta historia llena de sueños y fantasía.

* * *

**Oniria**

Cuando duermo, puedo sentir que existe un lugar diferente, un lugar en el que lo que pienso, en lo que siento, se materializa frente a mis ojos. Es como estar envuelta de un profundo mar, sumergida entre pensamientos, entre una fría sensación que congela todo mi cuerpo. Es un lienzo en blanco; irónicamente sin ser del mismo color. Azul, todo a mi alrededor se torna azul, y ahí es donde comienza mi magia, mi mundo, creado con lo que en mis pensamientos habita, creado con los sentimientos que viven dentro de mí. El lienzo comienza a tomar vida, una vida marina yace a mi alrededor, envolviéndome entera. Puedo percibir incluso los aromas del mundo que me rodea, del espacio en blanco que poco a poco deja de estar vacío. Puedo ver el brillo del sol adentrarse por la superficie del agua, y difuminarse con el color azul brillante del mar. A mi alrededor aparecen criaturas creadas por mí, y me hacen participe de su entorno; algunas son aterradoras, otras pequeñas, hay de todo tipo de cosas y seres vivientes que me envuelven en ese manto acuático. Puedo ver entonces las algas marinas en las profundidades del mar, los corales rosas que se alzan hasta donde abarque mi visión. Esos son los colores del mundo submarino; tan brillantes como a la vez obscuros. Ese es el mundo que hoy me toco descubrir, es el mundo creado con mis pensamientos, con mis memorias… Es el mundo onírico que me toco visitar el día de hoy. Al menos hasta que…

—Nishikino-san…

Las voces en mi cabeza penetraron en el mundo en el que me encontraba, y uno a uno, los recuerdos desaparecieron. Esta vez no tuve mucho tiempo de jugar en aquel lugar.

—Nishikino-san.

Como si fuera una vorágine descontrolada, el mundo creado por mis memorias se desquebraja, se corrompe, desde las algas marinas, hasta las criaturas que en el mar habitan; desde las burbujas que suben desde la profundidad de la arena, hasta el manto azul de agua salada que me cubre el cuerpo. Todo desaparece, todo desaparece apena abro los ojos y vuelvo al mundo real.

—Nishikino-san… —Es muy pesado siquiera abrir los ojos para mí, después de adentrarme a mi mundo de ensueño; solo puedo escuchar la voz de la chica que esta frente a mí—. Perdón por molestarla en su hora de descanso, pero la cirugía va a comenzar dentro de poco y…

—Lo sé —Incluso en el mundo real, mi voz me hace pensar que aún estoy dormida, es tan seca, tan gruesa debido a la interrupción de mi sueño, y quizás también se deba al cansancio del trabajo—. En un momento iré al quirófano.

Es así como por fin termino de despertar y entender en qué lugar estoy. Ahora escucho claramente los pasos de la joven chica enfermera y los sonidos de mi alrededor comienzan a esclarecerse en mi cabeza. El olor a hospital vuelve a entrar por mi nariz, y el frescor del clima que cubre mi oficina hace que tiemble un poco. Al levantar la vista, solo veo la misma escena a la que ya estoy acostumbrada: la fría puerta de vidrio, la pared de madera, las fotografías y títulos honorarios de la escuela de medicina… La fotografía de la preparatoria publica a la que fui…, Otonokizaka.

[Doctora Nishikino, se le solicita en cirugía, Doctora Nishikino a cirugía]

De vuelta al mundo real…. Como me hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo.

**…**

El hospital, como siempre suele estarlo, esta abarrotado de gente, y más en esta temporada cuando el calor es insoportable y perecedero. Es abril, y afuera aún se percibe el aroma a las flores de cerezo de los árboles, y se puede ver los característicos pétalos rosas esparcidos por todo el lugar.

El hospital suele ser un lugar tranquilo, donde el tiempo fluye más lento que en otro lugar. Donde los sonidos son tenues a la vez que ruidosos, donde los olores y frescor del ambiente cambian constantemente. Donde las paredes blancas y la abrasiva luminiscencia de las lámparas me hacen sentir encerrada, inquieta, presionada. Realmente odio esa realidad, si pudiera cambiarla, como en mis sueños, quizás sería…

Más vivo, más tranquilo, con un sentimiento diferente al que cubre a los pacientes enfermos. Con las paredes decoradas con tejas de madera, y el piso encerado y reluciente. Con un olor constante a flores dentro del lugar, y un suave silencio que apenas se rompe con los suaves susurros de las personas que esperan su consulta, y, por último, para terminar de darle los últimos toques a mi mundo de ensueño, quizás en todo el lugar suene una agradable música; quizás _Beethoven_, o _Mozart_, o incluso _Debussy_ o _Chopin_. Que el sonido del piano se adueñe de los pasillos del hospital, que me transporte a un mejor lugar, donde solo pueda escuchar las teclas de piano y los constantes susurros de los pacientes a los que tengo que entender.

Claro que eso nunca pasara, cuando menos me lo espero, la puerta del área de cirugías aparece ante mí, aburrida y descolorida, como todo el mundo real.

—¡Maki! —Esa severa voz con tono molesto no es una linda tonada para mí—. Llegas tarde. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Es la voz de mi padre la que resuena ahora, en ese frio lugar circular, donde las luces son más intensas, donde el techo es más alto de lo normal, donde en el mirador se pueden ver algunas personas ver al paciente que yace postrado en la cama de operaciones, con la cabeza abierta y enseñando su ensangrentado cráneo.

—No tenemos tiempo para tus retrasos, Maki, y lo sabes muy bien.

—D-Doctor Nishikino, el paciente…

—Hazte cargo de esto, Maki. Después de esto tú y yo hablaremos de tus constantes retrasos y tu forma indiferente de lidiar con la responsabilidad que tienes con tus pacientes.

Mientras mi padre sale del cuarto de cirugías, yo me quedo sola de nuevo, o al menos así me siento, porque los doctores que están a mi alrededor son tan silenciosos que parece que no existen en esa habitación. Finalmente, y sin tiempo que perder, me propongo a hacer mi trabajo: cerrar el cráneo de aquel pobre hombre y hacer que su sufrimiento y dolor terminen al menos por ahora.

**…**

Cuando llega la hora de almorzar ya es demasiado tarde y trato de permanecer despierta después de estarlo desde la noche anterior. No he dormido nada en un buen tiempo, y lo que más quiero es perderme en mi mundo de ensueños, pero no puedo, no puedo simplemente irme a dormir ya que sé que, apenas salga de la sala de operaciones, mi padre me estará esperando para darme un tremendo sermón. Aunque, han sido tantos los regaños que uno más ya no me importa en absoluto. Lo único que quiero es que el día termine pronto, para poder salir de ese horrible edificio que me mantiene cautiva contra mi voluntad; lo único que quiero es escapar de ese lugar, de ese mundo, y volver a dormir.

Despacio y desganada, camino hacia la oficina de mi padre. No hace falta pensar en lo que me dirá, en lo que me gritará, siempre termina diciendo las mismas palabras: «Siempre llegas tarde a las operaciones», me dice «¡Acaso es así como pretendes tomar el puesto de presidente del hospital!», me grita «¡¿Maki, en serio estas escuchando?!», me espeta con su potente voz; aunque ya no me infunde miedo como lo hacía cuando era una niña. «Maki, entiende que te quiero, y no quiero que seas una cirujana mediocre que solo por ser mi hija puede convertirse en dueña de este hospital», su voz se suaviza, y ahí está de nuevo, la voz del padre cariñoso y preocupado que conozco. «Espero mucho de ti, Maki. Si te estoy poniendo bajo tanta presión, y si te estoy quitando tu valioso tiempo entonces…», parecería un tirano, pero no lo es, se preocupa por mí y es por eso que sus regaños son más llevaderos cada que me recrimina mis fallas. «Espero que sea la última vez, Maki, ahora regresa a casa, debes de estar cansada por permanecer encerrada en este lugar», me dice finalmente. Él lo entiende, que mi amor por ese trabajo no es más que infundado por sus propios deseos, que no es el sitio al que pertenezco, sin embargo «pero no tienes opción», no tengo opción de escapar de mi destino.

**.**

Después del trabajo caminó despacio por las concurridas calles de Japón, por las ruidosas calles de _Shibuya_, hasta llegar a casa, donde me espera una silenciosa paz. Pero ese día, desde que desperté de mi mundo de ensueño, algo extraño permanecía en mi cabeza: no había dejado de soñar despiertan en todo el día. Además de que tenía hambre por haberme saltado la hora del almuerzo, así que simplemente deje que mis pasos me guiaran entre las concurridas calles. Si fuera un sueño, me gustaría que todo ese color gris que cubre _Shibuya_ por las tardes cambiara…

Me gustaría sentir la suave brisa de la primavera moviendo mi cabello, me gustaría ver los colores del atardecer mezclarse con el cielo azul después de una tarde lluviosa, sentir y oler las gotas de lluvia que impregnan las calles y el ambiente. Escuchar los chapoteos de mis pies con cada paso que dé en los charcos acumulados de la terminada lluvia, moverme entre las calles desiertas de _Shibuya_, donde solo un alma como la mía deambule entre ellas. Me gustaría adentrarme más en ese mundo silencioso y lleno de color que existe solo en mi mente. Pero, como lo dije, solo existe en mi cabeza, no en otro lugar.

De cualquier forma, eso solo es un sueño, y cuando salgo de mi ensimismamiento y somnolencia, mis pasos ya me han guiado hasta un pequeño establecimiento: un café pintoresco con los colores del otoño.

La verdad, incluso para mí, ese lugar me sorprende, no se acopla para nada a todo lo que he visto en _Shibuya_, y pienso que ni siquiera estoy en _Shibuya_, o en Japón. Es un lugar tan extraño e irreal. Pero sé que es real al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta sonar cuando uno de los pocos clientes que hay en el establecimiento entra a la pequeña cafetería. Yo le sigo mientras admiro el lugar, mientras veo las amplias ventanas de cristal traslucido; tan transparentes que parecen invisibles; sino fuera porque letras rojas con el nombre del lugar están escritas en ellas, diría que las palabras escritas flotan por si mismas como si se tratara de magia. Adentro se percibe el aroma amargo del café, de té; pero no solo eso, sino que también hay olores dulces de todo tipo. La puerta es de madera y resalta mucho al estar decorada con pequeños focos de colores. El suelo del establecimiento es de madera y, cada que mis pasos recaen en el piso, desprende un agradable sonido.

Pocas personas son las que hay en el establecimiento, así que el ruido ahí es casi nulo, solo se escuchan de vez en cuando los susurros de la gente que viene acompañada, o los bostezos cansados de los que viene solos, es como si entrara a un lugar muerto, a un lugar diferente.

Lentamente me acerco a una mesa vacía, cerca de la ventana. Siento la textura de la mesa circular de madera y veo a mi alrededor. De inmediato, y como si estuviera ensayado, apenas me siento frente a la mesa, una chica con delantal blanco llega a mi lado.

—Bienvenida al café _"Unmei" —_Solo puedo ver la trayectoria de la mano de la chica mientras coloca un vaso de cristalina agua frente a mí; su piel es muy pálida—. Aquí está la carta —La chica me entrega la carta; su voz es muy suave y tímida—. En un momento le tomo la orden —Levantó la mirada y la veo a los ojos, tiene unos bonitos ojos del color de los cerezos y un cabello dorado como los rayos del sol; pero lo más lindo en su circular rostro, es la sonrisa con la que me mira; parece muy contenta mientras me atiende, y lo sé porque no hay ni una pisca de falsedad en la sonrisa que me muestra—. ¿S-Señorita? —Aunque sí que parece muy tímida—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quiere ordenar ya, o…?

—Oh, yo… —Rayos, me quede mucho tiempo pensando en ella, en su sonrisa, que no me di cuenta de lo idiota que seguramente me he de ver, es decir, claro que esa chica debe de sentirse incómoda si una completa desconocida se le queda viendo fijamente como si me la estuviera devorando con la mirada—. Si, y-yo voy a ordenar… —Como único medio de escape me queda ocultarme detrás de la carta de pedidos—. N-No creas que… que…

—¿V-Va a ordenar?

—C-Claro que voy a ordenar, para eso estoy aquí… —Rápidamente paso mi mirada por la carta, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que podría pedir ya que estoy muy nerviosa debido a la situación anterior—. T-Tráigame lo que mejor suelen servir en este lugar —Dejo la carta de pedidos en la mesa, con desdén, para al menos ocultar mi nerviosismo—. Y quiero decirte que soy muy exigente con mis pedidos, así que espero que en este lugar sirvan algo bueno.

—D-Disculpe si la moleste, señorita.

—N-No, no me molestaste en lo absoluto, es solo que..., es solo que… —Maldición, en que situación termine, ahora estoy intimidando a la pobre camarera cuando lo único que quería era hacer su trabajo, bueno, al menos ya no pudo empeorarlo más—. Espero que se apuren en traerme algo, estoy hambrienta —Bueno, ahora sí que seguro no puedo arruinar más las cosas.

—¡C-Como usted diga, señorita! —Creo que asuste de más a la pobre chica, su lindo rostro se llenó de lágrimas y puso una mirada aterrada, quizás debería de trabajar más en mi actitud en vez de pensar tanto en mi mundo de ensueño.

**…**

El suave aroma del té ahora envolvía mi entorno. La humeante capa de vapor que salía de la taza frente a mí ascendía y se perdía en el aire. A lado de la taza, había un pedazo de pastel, con crema rosada y con la textura esponjosa. Al parecer, a la chica camarera la había intimidado tanto que se esforzó de verdad para llevarme esos exquisitos platillos; de verdad estaban deliciosos, desde el suave té hasta el pedazo de pastel de crema. Y ahora, comenzaba a sentirme de nuevo somnolienta al oler el perfume que deprendía la taza de té.

Solo había un par de chicas en el establecimiento. Una de ellas se encontraba sentada frete a mí, de espaldas, solo podía ver de ella su cabello de color negro atado en un par de coletas con listones rojos; parecía joven, podría decir que iba en preparatoria. Mientras tanto, la otra chica se mantenía alejada de nosotras, ella estaba sentada en la barra de la cafetería, igualmente, de espaldas a mí. Parecía impaciente y veía de vez en cuando a su alrededor. Su mirada era tranquilizadora, y su cabello era de un tono bastante inusual, podría incluso decir que estaba usando una especie de tinte para cabello, de eso que usan las personas que frecuentan el centro de _Akiba_ cada fin de semana. Su cabello era de un vivo color purpura.

La somnolencia que sentía al permanecer en ese agradable silencio era algo que me colmaba de calma. Quizás nadie se molestaría porque duerma tan solo unos minutos, solo un momento; tomar una pequeña sienta y volver a investigar el mundo de mis sueños.

Así que, cerciorándome de que no molestar a nadie, me recargue en la mesita y trate de cerrar los ojos. No me costó ni un segundo para poder entrar en un profundo sueño… Y que mi lienzo en blanco apareciera frente a mí. Pero como dije, ese día sentía que algo extraño pasaba en mis sueños, algo que yo no podía controlar del todo bien.

Esto paso principalmente porque, cuando me adentré en mi mundo onírico, aparecí en un lugar que yo no había pensado.

La brisa del viento era tibia, y me golpeaba tranquilamente el rostro, el cabello; haciéndome sentir su cálida sensación en cada uno de mis poros.

Un brillo imperecedero era todo lo que veía en ese amplio mundo de verde pasto. El pasto desprendía un aroma fresco y, hasta donde abarcaba mi mirada, podía ver como se extendía el campo completamente vacío, bueno, al menos eso pensé hasta que, aguzando la vista, pude ver a lo lejos un solo árbol.

Parecía ser un árbol de cerezo. Sus hojas se mecían con la suave brisa del viento y los pétalos rosados se desprendían de sus ramas y caían al césped; parecían infinitas, era mágico ver esa lluvia de pétalos que se dispersaban hacia donde el viento las guiaba.

Lentamente comencé a caminar en ese lugar, sintiendo como el césped me rozaba las piernas, fue ahí cuando me percaté de algo: mi ropa no era la misma con la que había entrado al mundo de los sueños, y no era siquiera la ropa que recordaba haberme puesto cuando salí del trabajo.

Me sorprendí al examinar la ropa que usaba. No la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que la veía detenidamente me llenaba de nostalgia. Mis rígidos dedos se dirigieron hacia los pliegues de la falda tableada de color azul y rojo. Deslicé mis dedos y sentí el resto de mi ropa. Como me imaginaba, llevaba el característico blazer azul marino de _Otonokizaka_ y, en mi cuello, colgaba el moño color rojo que distinguía a las alumnas de primer año. Era mi uniforme viejo de la escuela preparatoria, ¿pero, por qué ahora estaba vistiendo de esa forma? Sin siquiera pensarlo, sin siquiera quererlo. ¿Por qué ahora cuando estaba en mi mundo de sueños, algo como esto perturbaba mis pensamientos?

Dejé de prestarle atención a mi uniforme cuando comencé a caminar de nuevo, viendo el lejano árbol de cerezo a lo lejos. Algo no estaba bien en ese lugar, pero no sabía lo que pasaba, nunca había aparecido en un mundo completamente distinto al que me imaginaba.

Cuando llegué frente al enorme árbol (de verdad era enorme, desde lejos se veía pequeño, pero, incluso levantado la mirada, me dolía el cuello para poder ver el final del árbol) pude ver que debajo de él, como incrustado en el tronco, había algo más que me sorprendió.

Era un piano ¿Pero, por qué ahora aparece un piano sin siquiera yo pensarlo? Como sea. El piano era del mismo tono que la madera que salía del árbol, estaba como unido a él. Los pétalos de cerezo cubrían al piano, y lo ocultaban un poco entre un manto color rosado. Las teclas estaban en perfectas condiciones y cubiertas por mas pétalos. Los pedales resplandecían de color dorado y, por último, el taburete frente al piano era un tronco que había nacido alrededor del enrome árbol.

Lentamente me acerqué al piano, sin embargo, algo detuvo mis pasos.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Era una voz, una voz en mi mundo de ensueño; nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrarme con otra persona a parte de mí en ese lugar. Era extraño, las únicas personas que me rodeaban en mi mundo eran las personas que yo quería, que yo creaba con mis pensamientos. Además, no hablaban, solo decían lo que yo quería escuchar, y ninguna de ellas me había hecho una pregunta en el pasado, sin embargo, ahora había alguien en ese lugar.

—¿E-Esto es… —Parecía ser la voz de una chica, al menos así me lo parecía ya que sonaba suave y dulce, aunque un poco nasal— un sueño?

Mire a mi alrededor, buscando la voz que resonaba por el campo. Finalmente, cerca del tronco del árbol, oculta del lado contrario en el que yo estaban, unos cuantos cabellos aparecieron detrás del árbol; eran cabellos de un hermoso color negro obscuro.

Despacio, rodeé el tronco del árbol para poder encontrarme con la chica que estaba perturbando mi mundo, y efectivamente, al cruzar el tronco, pude verla fijamente a los ojos, y ella hizo lo mismo, con un sentimiento de creciente extrañeza y confusión.

Detenidamente la mire al rostro. Su piel era muy pálida y sus labios eran pequeños y rosados. Su cabello flotaba con la tibia brisa del viento y este estaba atado en un par de coletas con dos brillantes moños rojos decorándole la cabeza ¿Acaso he visto eso en algún otro lugar? Como sea, a pesar de que no me impresionaba mucho lo que veía, era verdad que me sentía inquieta y asombrada al ver algo maravilloso en su rostro, y era el hecho que sus dos ojos eran como dos rubíes, brillantes y de un tono carmesí que jamás hubiera imaginado ver.

—¿Q-Quien eres tú? —Fue ella la que pregunto primero. Parecía asombrada; alterada incluso—. ¿Oh, acaso eres de _Otonokizaka_? ¿Eres una estudiante? —Sus preguntas me dejaron confundida por un momento, pero después recordé la ropa que vestía—. Yo también voy en esa escuela. ¿Oye, niña, sabes dónde no encontramos?

—¿Niña? ¿Con quién crees que estas hablando? —Era inevitable para mí no actuar a la defensiva, y más con una intrusa como ella. Además, como se atrevía siquiera a pensar que era una niña.

—Eres de primero, ¿verdad? ¿Dime entonces dónde estamos?

—Para tu información, soy mayor que tú, no me confundas con una niña que aún va en preparatoria.

—¿Qué? Pero llevas puesto el uniforme de las estudiantes de primer grado, así que eres más joven que yo, lo que me da derecho a llamarte niña si yo quiero.

—Tú, como te atreves a faltarme al respeto a mí, enana —Me acerqué lentamente a ella, amenazante—. Para tu información, tengo más edad de la que tú crees, y no visto este uniforme porque quiera, sino porque yo tampoco sé que está pasando aquí. Tu eres una invasora en este lugar, así que vete de una vez.

—¿Irme? ¿Mayor? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Si quisiera irme de este odioso lugar ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no sé dónde demonios estoy. ¿Tú lo sabes verdad? Si tanto quieres que me vaya entonces dime como irme de aquí y yo no te molestare más.

—Pues sí que eres una molestia. ¿Cómo es que no sabes en qué lugar estas? Es una grosería que hayas entrado en el sueño de alguien más sin siquiera saber lo que hacías —hasta ese momento no me había percatado de algo sumamente importante—. Es cierto, ¿porque estas dentro de mis sueños?

—¿Sueños? ¿A qué te refieres? —La chica esbozo una sonrisa burlona—. Ya veo, será mejor que me aleje de ti. Parece que realmente estás loca.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Grité alterada, mientras sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban y la vergüenza se adueñaba de mí.

—Bueno, si ya terminaste de hablar, es mejor que yo —La chica comenzó a retroceder— me vaya de este lugar. Te dejare con tu mundo de locura para ti sola.

Sin decir nada más, solo vi cómo se alejaba aquella chica, sin embargo, el enojo por haber insultado mi sueño fue algo que no podía dejar pasar. Aunque aún me quedaba la duda de como rayos ella había entrado a este lugar.

—Oye, tú.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, loca?

—En serio, si vuelves a llamarme loca, te juro que tus dientes volaran al igual que los pétalos de cerezo.

—¿Te atreverías a golpear a esta linda chica en el rostro?

—Te golpearía sin pensarlo porque además no eres nada linda.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme así?! Yo no te he dicho absolutamente nada, mujer loca.

—Me has insultado desde el primer momento que hablaste, ¿y ahora quieres que sea compasiva contigo?

—E-Eso no fue… Como sea. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tengo que salir de aquí de una vez. Tengo que llagar a casa pronto, porque si no…

—¿Qué? —La chica miró en todas direcciones— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas callada tan repentinamente? Con lo que te gusta estar de gritona y hablar, ¿por qué ahora permaneces en silencio?

—No es de tú incumbencia, mujer loca.

—Tengo un nombre ¿sabes?

—Y no me interesa saberlo, lo único que quiere es irme de aquí. ¿Y bien, dónde estamos?

Ante la insistencia de aquella chica, lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar con cansancio. Esa chica de verdad era molesta y me sacaba de quicio, así que, si le decía que despertara de una vez, podía dejar de molestarme y por fin estaría en paz en mi mundo de sueños.

—Me llamaras loca, pero…

—Loca.

—Cállate —Suspire de nuevo—. El caso es que, estas dentro de mis sueños.

—Si, como no. Estoy segura de que este es un secuestro, y tú eres una delincuente, así que, si no me dices donde estamos, te juro que comenzare a gritar.

—¡Has estado gritando todo el tiempo! No me importa si no me crees, la única manera en la que puedes salir de aquí es despertando. Si no me crees entonces como puedes explicar el hecho de que repentinamente llegaste a este extraño lugar.

—No lo sé, los trucos de los secuestradores son muy sofisticados hoy en día. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en un café, esperando hasta volver a casa, hasta que…

—¿Te quedaste dormida?

—Así es. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso estabas esperando el momento justo para que me durmiera y me secuestraras? —La chica, desesperada, busco en los bolsillos de su falda—. Sabes que, llamare a la policía, haré que te arresten de inmediato y… —La chica dudo por unos segundos—. ¿D-dónde está mi celular? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

—Te dije que este es un sueño, y si yo quiero que no tengas celular puedo hacer que suceda.

—¡Devuélvemelo!

—Yo no lo tengo, seguramente llegaste a este mundo sin él.

—Deja de decir que estamos en otro mundo, solo deja que me vaya a mi casa.

—Te digo que solo tienes que despertar para que esto acabe y…

—Si tan segura estas de que es un sueño, entonces pruébalo.

—¿Probarlo?

—Así es, has algo que solo se puedas hacer en los sueños.

Mire fijamente a la chica. Había cometido un error desde el principio, si simplemente le hubiera mostrado algo que estuviera fuera de lo común, algo que apareciera freten a sus ojos, toda esa platica no hubiera existido jamás, pero bueno, supongo que ya era tarde para lamentarse ante mis errores. Pero es que de verdad esa chica me sacaba de quicio como para pensar en algo tan simple como demostrarle que estaba soñando.

—¿Entonces? ¿Harás algo mágico o quieres que comience a gritar?

—D-De acuerdo… —Nerviosa, me crucé de brazos y desvié mi mirada de la de ella; a pesar de que estábamos en un sueño, aún era vergonzoso hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a alguien—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—¡Vuela!

—¿Volar? —Lancé un suspiro cansado, de verdad esa chica era más infantil de lo que quería aparentar— ¿Solo eso?

—¿Si de verdad estamos en un sueño, podrás volar sin problemas no es así? —La chica esbozo una sonrisa burlona—. A no ser que no puedas hacerlo y todo sea un truco tuyo.

—¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! —Tome un profundo respiro y me concentre—. Solo dame un momento.

—No tengo todo el día ¿sabes?

—Si guardaras silencio podría concentrarme —Apreté suavemente los parpados. Por alguna razón, desde que había llegado a ese mundo, algo no estaba bien con él, era más difícil imaginarme las cosas que quería y hacerlas realidad, sin embargo, estaba segura que lograría cumplir las peticiones de la molesta chica frente a mí.

Me concentré los más que pude, visualizando una forma de poder complacer a la chica. La única manera que se me ocurría en ese momento para poder volar era algo simple y que ella misma incluso podría experimentar. Así que pensé en una vieja historia de magia y fantasía, una historia de una hermosa luna plateada y un hermoso sol. Con seres mágicos que podía volar gracias a…

A mi alrededor sentí como mis ideas fluían, aunque era más pesado hacerlo debido a algo turbio que había en el ambiente. Aun así, conseguí imaginarme una rustica escoba de madera que me serviría como instrumento para volar.

Despacio, abrí los ojos y estire mis manos, de ellas un débil brillo salió y lentamente se materializo frente a mí una rustica escoba de madera, como la que tenía en mi mente.

Volteé a ver a los ojos a la chica, la cual parecía asombrada. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y brillaban con la luz que salía de mis manos. No quería admitirlo, pero sus ojos eran muy lindos. Aunque nunca se lo podría decir, nunca lo haría, aunque me costara la vida.

La escoba por fin apareció en mis manos y la luz desapareció entre fulgores de color esmeralda. La chica, asustada y temblorosa, comenzó a acercarse a mí.

—¿U-Una escoba…? —Fue lo primero que dijo—. Lo único que hiciste fue aparecer una escoba —Con una mirada de autosuficiencia y molesta, me miró fijamente—. ¿Y eso para que te va a servir? Te dije que quería que volaras no que limpiaras tu casa.

—Quieres cerrar la boca solo por un momento —Dije con molestia—. Esto es solo algo que necesitare para complacer tus estúpidos caprichos, ahora si pudieras callarte.

Sin decir nada más y sin dejar que ella dijera nada, coloque la escoba frente a mí de manera horizontal y esta, como por arte de magia, comenzó a flotar en el aire. Sin soltarla, me acerqué a ella y me senté encima del mango de la escoba, el cual crujió un poco. Pronto, mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y comencé a flotar suavemente entre la brisa y los pétalos de cerezo que caían desde las copas del árbol.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya me crees? —La chica me miró asombrada, siguiendo la trayectoria que dibujaba en el aire al flotar con su mirada—. Si quieres, tú también…

—Y-Yo… —Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de la estudiante—. ¿Y-Yo también puedo hacerlo? —ilusión era lo que ahora se percibía en su rostro, ilusión y una linda y creciente sonrisa que se comenzaba a esbozar en sus labios—. ¿Podría volar como tú?

—Solo si te lo imaginas, sí que podrías —Dije menos tensa. Ahora la actitud de aquella chica parecía menos pesada y molesta; prefería que se mantuviera así—. Solo imagínate un instrumento con el que puedas volar, y te juro que podrás hacerlo.

—¿Un instrumento? ¿Cómo una escoba? —Al momento de decirlo, una escoba de casa apareció a su lado. Era sorprendente, incluso ella pudo imaginárselo y materializar su deseo más rápido que yo—. ¡INCREÍBLE! Realmente apareció. Ahora…

—Sube a ella.

—Ya sé, no tienes que decirme que hacer.

—Tienes que imaginarte que puedes volar con la escoba… —La chica me volteo a ver de reojo, con molestia, al escuchar que la aconsejaba. Esa faceta era también bastante impresionante en ella.

—Ya lo se, no me gusta que me presiones, podre hacerlo si tú pudiste también.

—Pues no veo que puedas —La chica sobre la escoba comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos desesperados para poder separarse de la tierra, sin embargo, no parecía funcionar.

—¡Claro que puedo! Es solo que —En serio, verla esforzarse y dar saltos con la escoba, me causaba mucha gracia, quería romper a carcajadas, pero tampoco quería que se volviera a enojar y abandonara esta magia experiencia. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que haces? —Dijo repentinamente, con las mejillas tan rojas que parecía que iba a estallar—. ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme!?

—Vamos, no seas así, te ayudare a volar —Sin esperar su respuesta, tomé firmemente a la chica y comencé a arrastrarla conmigo en el aire—. Sujétate bien.

La chica me miro detenidamente, sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento de extrañeza. Sus labios se abrían y dejaba salir suaves suspiros, pero las palabras nos salían de su boca. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas, y esta vez hasta ella tuvo que desviar la mirada para ocultar su vergüenza de mí. Realmente era una chica muy agradable a pesar de su comportamiento grosero de antes.

Suavemente, tranquilamente, comencé a elevar a la chica por el aire, con delicadeza, como si fuera una ligera pluma que sostenía con mi mano. La chica, asombrada, miró hacia el suelo, en donde sus pies por fin se separaron de la tierra. Con alegría volvió a levantar la mirada y una hermosa sonrisa decoro su rostro. Tenía un linda y animada sonrisa, no me imaginaba ver una sonrisa tan sincera como la de ella.

Fue extraño su siguiente movimiento, ya que, antes de pensar en tomar el mango de la escoba, la chica se llevó la mano al pecho. Aunque en ese momento no le tome importancia. Lentamente comencé a volar mas alto apoyada de mi escoba, sin percatarme y detenerme a ver cada reacción de la chica. Poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad, hasta que por fin pudimos salir sobre las copas del árbol y apreciar desde el cielo el basto y enorme campo de césped verde que nos rodeaba.

—Te soltare y podrás volar tu sola —dije de pronto, sin esperar siquiera que la chica escuchara mis palabras.

—¿S-soltarme? —dijo nerviosa— Ni lo pienses, estamos muy alto y… —La chica miró hacia la tierra bajo nosotras—, y seguro que, incluso siendo un sueño, moriría si me soltaras.

—Eso nunca pasara —Repentinamente, una risa salió de mis labios—. Vamos, te soltare ahora mismo.

—No te atrevas, mujer loca.

—Cada vez tengo más razones para soltarte ¿sabes?

—Si me sueltas no te lo perdonare jamás.

—Te soltare ahora mismo —Bajo nosotras, el césped verde se mecía con la suave y tibia brisa del viento, y los pétalos caían más desesperados de las copas de los árboles, arremolinándose en todo el lugar—. A la una…

—¡No te atrevas!

—A las dos… —Sentí como una sonrisa se esbozaba en mi rostro. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que sonreía así? Con tanta sinceridad.

—Te matare si sobrevivo. ¡En serio te matare!

—Y…

—¡Te odio! ¡No lo hagas! —Gritó asustada, sin embargo, yo ya la había soltado y, como si fuera en cámara lenta, la chica cayo hacia la superficie del césped bajo nosotras.

Los gritos asustados de la chica predominaron en todo el lugar, resonando y haciendo un horrible eco. Angustiada, pensé que no había sido la mejor idea hacer eso, así que dirigí mi escoba hacia donde estaba ella, pero no lo hacía para ayudarla, sino que…

—Tienes que imaginar que vuelas —Le dije entre sus gritos, esperanzada a que me escuchara—. Si no lo haces, te golpearas muy fuerte en la caída.

—¡¿E-Esto te parece divertido cierto?! —Dijo la chica entre gritos—. ¡Te odio! Cómo pudiste.

—Cálmate, puedes volar con la escoba si dejas de ser tan caprichosa y piensas que puedes hacerlo.

—Yo no puedo hacerlo —Cada que caíamos más, la tierra parecía más lejana; quizás era por el efecto del sueño que nos brindaba un poco más de tiempo.

—Como quieras, pero te digo desde ya que no te ayudare.

—Has lo que quieras, saldré de esta —Las respiraciones de la chica comenzaron a acelerarse, de hecho, se aceleraron demasiado como para que de verdad me comenzara a preocupar.

—¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Le pregunté mientras volaba a su lado—. ¿Estás bien? Sabes, solo tienes que…

—Ya… Ya lo sé… —Apenas si podía hablar, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban entre agrandes bocanadas de aire que trataba de tomar desesperada—. A… Aleja… aléjate de mí… Yo… —La chica comenzó a hiperventilarse de pronto, algo que de verdad me alarmó. Esta vez si la tomé de la mano y, cuando lo hice, el césped verde apareció bajo nosotras.

Despacio descendimos de las escobas mientras que la chica respiraba con mas dificultad. Trate de tomarla de la mano, pero ella, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, me aparto de un manotazo.

—No… No me toques… —Dijo desesperada, mientras aventaba la escoba y se dejaba caer al césped—. De… déjame tranquil… tranquila.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —Dije esta vez con sincera preocupación. Me sentía un poco culpable por verla en esa situación—. ¿Tú tienes…?

—¡Cállate! —Dijo mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Poco a poco sus respiraciones iban siendo más normales y constantes—. Tú no sabes nada de mi…

—Soy doctora, y puedo decir que…

—¡Odio a los doctores! —La chica se acostó en el césped y reposo boca arriba. Extendió todo su cuerpo en todo el manto de césped verde y se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo.

—Supongo que me tengo que sentir ofendida por eso… —Dije sin prestarle verdadera atención a sus palabras. Sin querer molestarla más, me acerqué a donde estaba y me senté a su lado. La brisa del viento volvió a aparecer y me golpeo el rostro, a la chica le acariciaba plácidamente el cuerpo—. Supongo que, debido a tu odio por los doctores, quiere decir que de verdad tienes una enfermedad.

—No es de tu incumbencia —Musitó con molestia.

—Tienes razón… —Desvié la mirada de ella, viendo hacia el horizonte lleno de verdor y pétalos de cerezo—. No me interesa lo que tengas, puedes morirte si quieres —Dije con una verdadera y sincera frialdad.

**…**

La tensión en el ambiente era tan densa que incluso la podía tocar, oler y sentir dentro de mí. Era horrible permanecer más tiempo en ese profundo silencio que era opacado solo por el susurro del viento. Ya no quería permanecer en ese lugar, pero no quería mostrarme temerosa e indecisa después de lo que había pasado con esa chica; no quería mostrar debilidad frente a ella ni quería disculparme por lo que había hecho y dicho ya que sabía que yo no tenía la culpa. Sin embargo, ella tampoco se movía ni decía nada, simplemente seguía acostada, dejando que el viento acariciara su cuerpo. Parecía dormida, y más que eso, parecía muerta. Esto me incito a volver a hablarle, haciendo que me tragara por completo mi orgullo.

—Oye, si ya no quieres estar aquí es mejor que despiertes de una vez —Silencio, la chica no dijo una sola palabra, solo se movió un poco; al menos me daba la esperanza de que seguía viva—. Debiste de haber despertado desde el principio. —Susurré y, esta vez, si obtuve contestación.

—Oye… —Dijo, si siquiera dignase a verme—. Dijiste que en este lugar podía hacer cualquier cosa ¿verdad?

—¿A qué viene eso tan repentinamente? —La chica, despacio, se fue descubriendo el rostro, ya que permanecía con su brazo tapándole la cara—. Claro que puedes, pero yo no te veo muy capaz de eso.

—¿Cualquier cosa que yo piense? —Parecía que ignoraba sin intención mis preguntas—. ¿Si quiero puedo volar, o nadar, o correr diez kilómetros solo con pensarlo? —La chica descubrió por completo su rostro. De pronto, pétalos de cerezo comenzaron a caer con mas desesperación desde el árbol que estaba sobre nosotras—. Podría quedarme el resto de mi vida aquí si es que puedo lograr eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? Este es mi sueño, cuando yo despierte tú también lo harás. Es más, si solo necesito despertar para que tú te vayas, entonces…

—¡Espera! —La chica se levantó de repente, sentándose y viendo hacia la eternidad del sueño—. Si quiero puedo… —Volteó a verme, sin embargo, no fue mí a quien veía—. ¿Sabes tocar?

Mire en la misma dirección en la que ella lo hacía, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada, hacia donde estaba el tronco del árbol de cerezo; hacía donde estaba incrustado ese extraño piano de madera de _sakura._

—Aunque no lo sepas, si tú lo quieres podrías tocar el piano ¿no?

—Se tocar —Dije mecánicamente, sin despegar la mirada del piano. No me esperaba para nada que hiciera ese tipo de pregunta—. Aunque no fuera en un sueño…—Cerré los ojos—, se tocar el piano.

—¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?

—¡¿Qué!? —Grité, alterada—. Hace un momento me decías que me muriera, que me odiabas, ¿y ahora me vienes con esto? —La mire con molestia—. Sabes que, es mejor que despierte, es mejor que…

—A mí me gustaría cantar —Dijo repentinamente—. Creo que, como no te conozco, puedo contártelo —La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos entre el verdor del césped—. Sabes, cuando dijiste que eras una doctora, pensé que vendrías corriendo a decirme que hacer, a preguntarme que me pasaba, a preguntarme porque me había puesto tan mal hace un rato —La chica esbozó una sonrisa—. Pero no lo hiciste, de hecho, no te importo; dijiste que me muriera —La chica me dio la espalda—. Me agradó que hicieras eso. Es solo que, los doctores que conozco son unos mentirosos, siempre dicen lo que quieres escuchar, nunca se preocupan de verdad por ti… —La chica, débilmente, presionó sus manos en dos puños—. Ellos se llevaron lo que más quería en el mundo, y ahora yo…

La escuchaba atentamente. Solo podía ver su espalda, sus reacciones que se trasmitían por medio de su cuerpo. En ese momento, sin verla a los ojos, podía asegurar que estaba llorando de impotencia; la chica estaba frustrada por alguna enfermedad que yo no sabía lo que era.

—Tú no eres una doctora —La chica volteó a verme. Me había equivocado, no había ni una sola lagrima en sus ojos—. Seguro que te lo dicen todo el tiempo —Rió—. Eres muy honesta, y seguro que siempre dices lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza cuando tus pacientes te preguntan algo. Eres la peor doctora que jamás he conocido —La chica volvió a reír, pero su risa era amarga y dolorosa.

A pesar de que sus palabras eran con motivo de burlarse de mí, yo no me sentía ofendida en absoluto. Era la primera vez que alguien me hacía esa observación, era la primera vez que alguien me decía sinceramente lo que pensaba de mí. Sus palabras no me ofendieron en absoluto, más que nada me hicieron reflexionar por lo que había dicho.

—¿Entonces, puedes tocar el piano? —Me preguntó de nuevo, mientras se acercaba al piano—. Sabes, yo siempre he soñado con cantar, pero debido a… —La chica se llevó una mano al pecho—. El caso es que no puedo hacerlo —La joven se sentó en el taburete hecho de un tronco que había en frente del piano—. Pero si dices que en este mundo puedo hacer lo que quiera, entonces…

—¿Te gustaría cantar? —Dije repentinamente—. Sabes, eres una chica extraña, no me imaginaria que escucharía tantas tonterías como las que me dices —Suspire. Sentía que, ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, yo también podía desahogarme como ella lo hacía—. Sabes, tienes razón, siempre he pensado que no soy una buena doctora, que solo estoy en el hospital porque mi padre es el director. Es verdad, odio ese ambiente. Todo lo que envuelve el hospital en el que trabajo son presunciones, y la presumida que más odio soy yo —Reí—. Soy una mentirosa y solo hago mi trabajo porque me lo piden. Trato de destacar sobre los demás solo porque así me lo pide mi padre. Pero odio mucho ser doctora... —miré el piano—. A mí me gustaría tocar una canción —La miré a ella—. Si es que me acompañas cantando… —Lentamente me acerqué al piano y aparté a la chica del taburete en el que estaba sentada.

—Eres un caso extraño, mujer loca.

—Y tú eres más extraña de lo que pensé… —Le dije mientras me arremangaba el blazer de la preparatoria _Otonokizaka_.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una última cosa? —Volteé a verla, esperando a que siguiera hablando—. ¿Por qué te vistes como una chica de preparatoria? Es más, ¿porque pareces más joven de lo que dices ser?

Mire fijamente su rostro, inspeccionando cada reacción que aparecía en él. Era extraño, no me lo había preguntado hasta que ella lo dijo, pero supongo que tenía una respuesta simple y fácil de comprender, al menos para mí.

—Quizás sea porque fue en preparatoria la última vez que me acerque a un piano, y, sin saberlo, quería que alguien me preguntara si podía tocar una última canción.

—Que rara… —La chica rió de nuevo mientras me daba la espalda—. Sabes, quizás yo también quería cantar una última canción… —Un profundo silencio se adueñó del ambiente—, al menos antes de morir.

A nuestro alrededor, el tremendo escándalo del viento corto sus últimas palabras, sin embargo, pude escucharlas a la perfección. Mi corazón latió con fuera al escucharla hablar así, pero no fue por sus palabras, sino porque ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, como si de verdad deseara morir ahí, cantando su ultima canción.

—Olvida eso —Me dijo entonces, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

—¿Qué quieres que toque entonces?

—Lo que quieras está bien, espero que no se algo muy cursi. Toca algo que demuestre lo que sientes en este instante —La mire a los ojos.

—¿Estas lista entonces? —La chica apretó los parpados y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—C-Creo que si… —La chica acompasaba sus respiraciones con la brisa del viento—. ¿Crees que esto funcione? Dijiste que, con tan solo pensarlo, entonces yo…

—Solo piensa que puedes cantar y te juro que podrás hacerlo.

—Confiare en ti, mujer loca.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! ¿Tengo un nombre sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. Y no me interesa saberlo porque sé que no te volveré a ver.

Impresionada por sus palabras, y respetando por completo su decisión, no me quedo de otra que quedarme callada, mientras veía como una sincera sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de esa chica.

—Vaya que eres extraña —Dije antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a tocar el piano.

El suave viento entraba por mis oídos y me causaba una agradable sensación en mi interior. Mis respiraciones se acompasaban con el suave sentir del lugar, del aroma de las flores, de la melodía que la suave brisa me susurraba a los oídos. Ahora sabía que canción tocar, ahora sabia como empezar la armonía de ese mundo de sueños. Ahora lo único que me faltaba era esperar a que la chica de preparatoria estuviera preparada.

Más y más pétalos de cerezo se arremolinaron a nuestro alrededor, y yo me sentía tranquila sintiendo como cada uno caía a nuestro alrededor y nos envolvía en una vorágine de color cerezo.

De pronto, y sin pensarlo más, comencé a tocar los primeros acordes de la melodía que me llegaba a la cabeza, materializando entonces la tonada en sonido; un dulce sonido como el olor de los pétalos de _sakura_, y una melodía tranquila como la brisa del viento que nos rodeaba; una melodía placida e imperecedera como el árbol que frente a nosotras se encontraba.

Los primeros acordes de la melodía fueron lentos y no sabía siquiera si la chica cantaría algo con la melodía que ahora resonaba en todo el ambiente. Para mi sorpresa, repentinamente, una suave y ronca voz comenzó a acompañar la melodía.

Sorprendida, volteé a verla, a pesar de que su voz era ronca y su pecho se expandía y se comprimía con desesperación, la chica se esforzaba por mantener la misma tonada que yo, para alcanzar las mismas notas que salían de las teclas del piano. La chica se esforzaba tanto que comenzaba a temblar. Su voz era dulce, armoniosa y concordaba perfectamente con la tonada del piano. Sin embargo, cada que cantaba parecía que su voz iba en decremento y sus respiraciones hiperventiladas se adueñaban de su voz.

—Si de verdad lo quieres puedes cantar en este mundo… —Dije de pronto, sin dejar de tocar—. Olvida tu enfermedad, sácala de este mundo de sueños, aquí no hay lugar para que pienses en lo que te duele, en lo que te está matando… —Esbocé una sonrisa, tratando de trasmitirle algo de tranquilidad—. Solo intenta dejar lo que te presiona fuera de este mundo. No te perdonare que corrompas mi mundo de sueños, no dejare que traigas a este lugar pensamientos y dolores que solo puedes encontrar en el exterior. De verdad to odiaría si lo hicieras.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía siquiera si lo hacía por mis palabras o no. Me di cuenta de que por fin podía hacer lo que quería: materializar sus deseos en ese mundo onírico cuando, más tranquila, comenzó a cantar con más ímpetu, adueñándose completamente de la tonada. Su voz era más hermosa que antes, y llegaba a los tonos que reproducía con el piano con suavidad y calma. Su respiración era normal y parecía incluso que podía dar más de ella. Estaba tranquila, disfrutando el momento, con una sonrisa enrome y con pequeños rastros de lágrimas que desesperadas querían salir de sus ojos.

—Te dije que podrías hacerlo… —Le dije mientras me concentraba de nuevo en la canción, escuchando como su voz se mezclaba con el sonido del piano, con cada nota.

Sus lágrimas bajaron por su rostro hasta que por fin termino la canción, hasta que la última nota desapareció en un suave eco. Las lágrimas le empapaban los ojos, las mejillas, su sonrisa.

—G-Gracias… —Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar de llorar—. Supongo que…

—Oye… —Una voz del exterior penetro en el mundo onírico, interrumpiendo las palabras de la chica— Despierta…

El mundo a nuestro alrededor se comenzó a desquebrajar, era el final de… el sueño… Había estado tan equivocada. Ese no era mi sueño, y la chica frente a mí no era una intrusa, realmente yo lo era, estaba perturbando su sueño.

—E-Espera, aún no… —Dijo la chica, mientras lloraba con más desesperación—. Aún no me quiero despertar…

—Tienes que hacerlo —Dije tranquilamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que despertar de un sueño fuera tan difícil, que decirle adiós a alguien fuera… Ya volverás cuando quieras, podrás cantar de nuevo, volar, nadar, correr una maratón completa, solo si tú lo quieres…

—¡No quiero! —Gritó, al mismo tiempo que los pétalos de cerezo se arremolinaban con más violencia sobre nosotras—. C-Como… —La chica se acercó con desesperación a mi lado—. ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! —Gritó.

Sorprendida, la miré a los ojos y me acerqué más hacia ella, sin embargo, justo cuando la tenía frente a mí, cuando pude tocar su mano, su mejilla, ella desapareció envuelta en un perfume de flores de cerezo.

Al mismo tiempo que ella despareció, el mundo onírico también lo hizo, y yo regrese de nuevo al mundo real.

Cuando desperté, el aroma a café penetro en mi nariz, haciendo que desertaran mis sentidos. Lentamente despegue mi cabeza de la mesa de madera, tratando de enfocar de nuevo el mundo real, tratado de recordar en donde me encontraba. Recordaba ahora que me encontraba en un agradable café. Esta vez no había nadie a mi alrededor, no había más clientes más que yo. La chica frente a mí se había ido y la que estaba en la barra tampoco estaba.

Suspire con cansancio, nunca me había sentido tan cansada después de haber estado en mi mundo de sueños, pero supongo que ese sueño no era normal. Me hubiera gustado permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, me hubiera gustado pelear más con esa chica, hablar, y verla expresarse con todos sus sentimientos. Me hubiera gustado…

—Saber su nombre.

**Epilogo**

[Doctora Nishikino, se le solicita en el consultorio médico número veinticinco, doctora Nishikino…]

Desganada, salí de mi oficina. Ese día era tranquilo en el hospital, mas tranquilo de lo que de verdad aparentaba. Solo tenía algunas consultas por la tarde, y esta que resonaba en todo el lugar era la última llamada para revisar a un paciente.

Cruce despacio los pasillos del hospital, ese día no parecían tan abrasivos y horribles como lo eran siempre. Había en el aire un agradable aroma y sentimiento que me hacia pensar que estaba en un sueño; era extraño ese sentir.

Al llegar a el consultorio número veinticinco, yo…

—Te tardaste mucho. Mujer loca.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Sinceramente, a mi me gusto mucho escribirla. Mientras la corregía pensaba que hace mucho no me gustaba tanto una historia, y la verdad quede satisfecho con el resultado. Y a ustedes ¿les gusto la historia? ¿Qué opinan de la temática de sueños y poder controlarlos a su antojo como lo hizo Maki? Creo que es la primera vez que escribo a Maki en primera persona (ya ni me acuerdo si lo hice antes), así que seguro que me costo un poco captar la esencia de su personaje al principio. Ponganme su opinión al respecto en las Review, que yo encantado y con gusto la leeré. Y también, si escucharon la canción, díganme que les pareció, en lo personal, la amo demasiado.

Por otra parte, esta historia tiene una referencia muy grande a un anime que publique como reseña en Facebook la semana pasada; me refiero a "Amanchu!". La idea de los sueños y todo lo referente a controlarlos, viene de uno de sus capítulos, así que si no han visto la serie, y les gusto esta temática, yo les recomiendo que la vean. Por otra parte, me gusto mucho regresar a los Songfics, aunque este salio espontaneo. Como pudieron darse cuenta, y si escucharon la canción, quizás se dieron cuenta de que la portada en el vídeo de Youtube de la canción, también ayudo a crear el mundo de sueños de Maki.

Bueno, ya no me alargo mas que me gusta mucho hablar con ustedes, y seguro que les robo mas tiempo del que ustedes tiene, lo siento mucho por extenderme demasiado.

Finalmente decir, y detonar la bomba de que, esta sera la ultima historia... del mes, ya que en la universidad es mi ultimo mes y se viene lo feo... La entrega de trabajos finales y exámenes. Pd: Voy a llorar sangre seguro

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer, Por su Paciencia, Por Sus Reviews, y Por todo. Nos leemos pronto (eso si no muero en la universidad).


End file.
